Angel 6X03: The Last Ride
by hellsbuttmonkey
Summary: The Masters next scheme unfolds as he summons new and powerful allies to his side...Episode 3 in my Angel season 6 ongoing series! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Angel: The Last Ride**

**Chapter One: On Leather Steeds They Ride..**

"Now, clear your mind."

Oz sat cross legged on the floor of his room, eyes shut, taking deep rhythmic breaths. Opposite him sat Laura, mimicking his actions. The lighting in the room was dimmed to its lowest setting, leaving just a warm glow to see by.

"Imagine your breath is a light, flowing out from your lungs." said Oz. "Completely relax your body, let all the tension flow out with the light."

Soon, they started breathing completely in sync with each other, focusing their minds to the point of clarity. Suddenly the door burst open, breaking the two from the trance.

"Its started!" shouted Faith.

The three of them made their way down to the lobby of the Hyperion, and as they came down the stairs they heard shouting.

"Judas!"

"Drama queen!"

As the group turned the corner, they saw Angel and Spike at each other's throats. There was blood spilled all over the floor.

"After all we have been through! Then you turn on me!" shouted Angel.

Spike slapped Angel across the face.

"You bloody big poof! It wasn't as if the bag had your name on it!" shouted the younger vampire.

"But it was my blood!" yelled Angel "And don't slap me!"

"What? Like this?" sneered Spike as he began slapping Angel about the head. Angel grabbed Spike and put him in a headlock, and started slapping him.

"See?" said Faith, "Told you these two were funny..."

Suddenly the phone started ringing. Faith walked over and answered it.

"Yo G! Yeah, everything is five by five. Sure, we'll get on it right away."

Faith hung up the phone and walked over to the team.

"Giles said the mystics have picked up a massive build up of magical energy in L.A. Possibly a rip through a reality barrier. He wants us to check it out. Obviously once you kids have finished fighting over the last cookie.." looking at Angel, who still had Spike in a headlock.

Meanwhile, in the lair of the Order Of Aurelius, the Master stood over an ornate altar, chanting in an ancient demonic tongue. He crushed a strange looking root in a small bowl, then took a dagger and cut his palm, allowing his blood to drip into the bowl. Continuing the chanting, he emptied the bowl onto the altar, painting symbols with the mixture. Suddenly a swirling vortex of energy formed in front of him, and he stepped back as it grew in size. He raised his arms and waved them theatrically.

"Open.. sesame!"

The vortex ripped open, and a gateway into a dark reality opened up. From it rode four mounted figures. The first was hunched over, wrapped in dirty brown rags. The parts of skin that were visible were festering and decaying. In its hand it carried a short gnarled staff.

The second demon was very pale and gaunt, wearing what looked like a ripped up sack. It had clumps of long gray hair hanging from its scalp. In its hand it held a rusty sickle.

The third was large and muscular, wearing dark red and bronze armour. It had leathery brown skin, and it's eyes glowed a fiery red. In its hand it wielded a massive broad sword.

The final demon was swathed in robes so black they seemed to be made of the shadows of night. From the hood peered a brilliantly polished skull, with glowing blue eyes. In it's hand it grasped a massive scythe, the blade of which so sharp it could cut the air itself.

The Master admired the Four Horsemen. Now it was time for Angel to feel his wrath. He smiled a vicious grin, displaying his fangs.

"Now the party is going to get _really_ entertaining..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel: The Last Ride**

**Chapter 2: We All Fall Down..**

The team had been trying to find the source of the mystical implosion for almost a day. So far, they had had lots of luck, all of it bad. Spike had hit the demon bars, to try and find any information he could. So far he had found three vampires and two demons, not big on the talking, more into the fighting. Angel saw on the TV that there seemed to be some kind of disturbance downtown focusing around food shops, so he went to investigate. Meanwhile Faith, Oz and Laura hit the streets, to see if they could dig anything up.

As Angel arrived at the source of the disturbance, a gang of kids, six of them all around seventeen, surrounded him, begging him for food. When he told them he had none, they pulled out knives and threatened him. A quick flash of his game face was enough to spook them. Those kids looks starving, Angel thought to himself. He pressed on to the crowds in front of the shopping mart. When he got there he found more of the same. Dozens of people, all fighting to get into the shop. None of the people looked like they should be starving, businessmen fought with cops, and children were crushed under the feet of uncaring lawyers as they all struggled to get to the food. Angel noticed out of the corner of his eye a vampire about to take out one the the stragglers in the crowd. He darted over and staked the vamp before it had time to even know he was there. The victim looked up at Angel, a young girl of about sixteen, her face withdrawn and gaunt. Suddenly she jumped up and rejoined the crowd. So much for thanks. Angel was about to head back to the hotel, to see if anything else had been discovered, when on top of a nearby building he saw a figure on horseback. The figure was hard to see, but in its hand Angel noticed it seemed to be holding a sickle...

"Come on you pansies! You lot fight like bloody nine year old girls!!"

Spike's stake lashed out and landed with a thud into the nearest vampire's chest. As he pulled it back out the vampire exploded into a cloud of dust. He ducked as a Gagnar demon swung it's massive fist into the space where Spike's head had previously occupied, and then drove his knee into the monster's groin. The beast doubled over in pain, and Spike grabbed a pool cue and smashed it across the demon's skull. The cue snapped in two, as the demon hit the floor. A brutal roundhouse kick sent the vampire coming up behind him into a wall. Spike finished the bloodsucker off by throwing the remnants of the broken pool cue directly in the heart of the vamp.

"Anyone else wanna go?" the blonde vampire yelled, "Or should I just drink my beer in peace?"

All of the other patrons of the bar, vampire and demon alike, ducked their heads giving a silent declaration that announced that they wanted no trouble. Spike turned back to the bar.

"Gimme a beer. That last demon spilt mine. Oh, and anything you know about some mystical power surge would be good as well..."

Suddenly a dark figure in the corner stood up.

"That was impressive."

"Yeah, well," said Spike as he turned, "I ain't signin' any autographs, so why don't you just sod o.."

Spike laid eyes on the speaker of the first time. He was huge, almost eight feet tall, and wearing a heavy looking suit of red and bronze armour. His eyes were glowing with a fiery red light.

"Well ain't you a big chap? What do you want? If it's a fight you're lookin' for, you came to the right vamp.."

"Just observing my opponent, William," boomed the massive demon. "And let me assure you, I was born for the fight. See you on the battlefield..."

With that, the demon faded into nothingness.

"Well that was bloody interesting.." muttered Spike.

Faith, Laura and Oz were making their way through the sewers, to see if they could find anything underground that could have caused the mystical whammie. So far, the search had turned up nothing.

"So, Oz," Laura said, "You glad you hung around here in L.A. now? I mean, why would you be wanting peace and quiet meditating in a Tibetan retreat, when you could be trudging through sewers, looking for some unknown magical mojo?"

"Oh I dunno," said the werewolf, "Sure the peace is nice, but to tell the truth I missed the adventures we had in Sunnydale. Plus there are a few new sights I have enjoyed since I got here.." He flashed a cheeky grin at Laura.

"Dear god," groaned Faith, "Will you two hurry up and bone please? It's getting sickening to watch all this mess.."

Faith's rant was cut off by the loud thumping noise coming from the darkness up ahead.

Oz started to retch.

"Whats wrong?" whispered Faith.

"The smell.. all I can smell is sickness and disease.."

Suddenly the darkness twisted in front of them, building up into a dark hunched figure. It was wrapped in dirty brown rags, and all around it swarmed masses of flies. In it's hand it held a gnarled staff.

"_Ring-a-ring of roses, a pocket full of posies..._" the creature muttered as it stepped forward.

"I think its time to take out the trash." yelled Laura, as she dashed towards the demon.

"Laura, no!" shouted Faith, as she saw the demon raise it's staff, but she was too late.

A bolt of sickly green light ripped from the staff and struck Laura in the chest. She hit the ground with a sickening thud, and didn't get back up.

As the demon faded away, Faith and Oz could hear it's twisted voice on the wind.

"_A-tissue, a-tissue.. we all fall down.."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel: The Last Ride**

**Chapter Three: Cry Havoc**

Angel raced to the top of the building where the strange figure stood, but when he arrived the horseman had vanished. There was nothing more he could do in the streets down below, so he made his way back to the hotel. He arrived to find the Hyperion empty. The others must still be out. There was something familiar about the mysterious entity watching over the riots tonight, but he couldn't place it. Maybe one of the others will find something, he thought.

As he sat at his desk, the doors to the hotel opened, and through them walked Spike. The younger vampire looked like he had been in a fight, which wasn't anything new.

"There's a gang of bloody suits out there all fighting over a loaf of bread..."

"You have any luck?" Angel said.

"Well, if you count getting attacked in pretty much every bar I went to.." Spike said, "then yeah, loads."

"What about the magical surge?"

"Well, didn't find anything about that, but I did run into one big bloke. Wore a seriously heavy looking suit of armour. Said something about living for the fight."

"Crap." Angel said, grabbing a book off the shelf.

"What?"

"While I was out tonight, I saw more of the food rioting, and noticed something watching it all from the top of a building. It was riding a horse, and had a sickle in its hand."

"Yeah, right, so how does this connect to my guy?"

"If I'm right, they're part of the same group. Which means there are two more."

"So who the hell are they?"

Angel turned the book he was reading round. The title of the page read 'Revelation Chapter Six Study: The Four Horsemen Of The Apocalypse'

"You have got to be kidding me.."

"The guy I saw tonight must have been Famine. I'd be willing to bet yours was War."

"So where are the other two?"

"I don't know, but I would hazard a guess Faith, Oz and Laura might know."

"Any idea how we take these guys down then?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I mean, these guys are supposed to herald the end of it all. I don't think they are supposed to lose."

"But it can't be the real ones can it?" Spike said, "I mean, I have never heard of them, but there are a lot of demon gangs that like to talk big. Its gotta be one of them.."

"If it is, they must be packing some major mojo. Famine had an entire neighbourhood ripping itself apart for a few scraps of food."

"Makes me wonder what this War guy can do."

"I don't think I want to wait and find out."

Suddenly the hotel was rocked as something exploded outside. The sounds of rioting were getting louder.

"Champions of the People! Step out and face the challenge of War!"

"Great," said Spike. "Looks like we get to find out after all..."

The vampires armed themselves and walked out of the hotel. Everywhere people fought in the streets. This wasn't about food, this was about battle for battles sake. In the sky the armoured demon that Spike had encountered hovered on horseback, holding a massive sword.

"Angelus and William, you have been chosen, as the champions of the people, to face the challenge of War. Do you accept?" The demon's voice boomed like a cannon's roar.

"I never turn down a good scrap!" shouted Spike.

"Very well vampire."

War closed his hands as if in prayer, and held them up to the sky.

"Cry havoc! And let slip the dogs of WAR!"

A bolt of blood red energy lashed out from his clasped hands, and slammed into the ground near Angel and Spike.

"Ha." muttered Spike. "The ponce talked big, but he couldn't even hit us."

"Uh, Spike, I don't think he was aiming at us.."

The ground where the energy hit began to split open. From the fissure in the ground, three massive hell hounds leapt. Covered in black fur, and eyes glowing a fearsome red, the slaving beasts advanced on the vampire champions.

"Bugger."


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel: The Last Ride**

**Chapter Four: On A Pale Horse He Rides.. **

The hell hounds threw themselves at Angel and Spike, reeking of the stench of sulphur, with wisps

of smoke drifting up from their nostrils and mouths. The first hound slammed into Spike, knocking him off his feet. Angel was a little quicker, his sword ready as a hound bounded into him. He lashed out, and hacked at the beast's side, leaving a massive gaping wound. If it hurt the beast, it didn't notice. It lashed out with its massive claws, knocking Angel too off his feet.

Spike struggled with the brute that pinned him to the ground. He could smell the vile, sulphurous breath of the monster. The drips of saliva from its fang filled maw burned like liquid fire. As he fought against the monster, Spike noticed a broken bottle to the side of him. He grabbed it and slammed it into the eye of the hell hound. Pushing the beast off of him, Spike grabbed his sword and brought it down hard on the hound's neck, killing it. He lifted his sword up in time to turn face to face with the third hound, ready to pounce.

The hound leapt at Angel again, driving its fangs deep into his arm. Angel roared with pain, but grabbed the monster's jaw, and ripped it open to free his arm. The beast pushed him down to the ground again, and roared, jaws open ready to devour Angel. Quickly Angel grabbed his sword, and drove it into the open mouth of the hell hound, piercing the brute's brain. He turned to see Spike smashing the head of the final hell hound into a wall, before throwing the carcass to the ground.

"We had better get back to the hotel." said Angel.

When the vampires returned to the Hyperion, they were greeted in the lobby by Faith, who wore a concerned look on her face.

"Angel, we have a problem." The Slayer said.

Faith explained the whole encounter with the mysterious entity in the sewer to Angel.

"How is Laura now?" Angel said.

"Oz is with her. She hasn't woken up since she was hit, and she is covered with a dark rash all over her body. Angel, what the hell is going on?"

"Sounds like you bumped into Pestilence..." Angel said, his mind deep in thought.

"Huh? You say it as it that should mean something."

"Pestilence. One of the Four Horsemen Of The Apocalypse."

"Sounds like some kind of death metal band to me..."

Angel showed Faith the chapter in his book on Revelations, and the Four Horsemen.

"So you're telling me that when these guys saddle up, its supposed to be the end of the world? How come we have never seen them before?"

"I've been thinking about this. Centuries ago, I remember hearing an old vampire legend about the Four. They were four extremely powerful demons who took on the identities and powers of the true Four Horsemen, and tried to conquer the entire world. According to the legend, the demons were trapped in some kind of realm outside our reality, and their physical bodies bound to four 'seals' inside this realm. The seals were closed, and the demons were banished for all eternity."

"And you're thinking the Master opened them up again?"

"That would explain the mystical surge The Council picked up. Opening the gateway to that realm must have taken a major spell."

"That makes things easier then," said Spike. "We charge in, bolt up the seals again, and bugger off before anyone's looking."

Suddenly they heard Oz shouting for help. They ran upstairs to find him trying to hold Laura down as she began to spasm.

"What's happening to her?" Oz said, worry in his voice.

"Pestilence must have used some kind of magical plague on her. If we are right about closing the seals, it should stop the effects of the plague, as well as curing L.A. of the famine and violence that is affecting everyone." Angel said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Spike. "Lets find the bloody gateway!"

The team were too deeply involved in their current planning to notice that just outside the window to Laura's room stood a dark figure. Almost as dark as the night sky surrounding it, the only visible feature was its bone white skeletal face, bright blue eyes watching the suffering Slayer with interest...


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel: The Last Ride**

**Chapter Five: The Four Seals**

"Got it." Faith said as she hung up the phone.

"The Council had the spell to open the gateway?" said Angel.

"Yeah, Willow had the goods. That girl knows her magic."

Angel saw Oz's head jerk up at the mention of Willow's name. He wondered how long it was since he last saw the Wiccan. The vampire took the notes that Faith had scribbled down from her, and read them.

"Right. This shouldn't take too long to set up. Oz, run down to the local magic shop, and get a focussing crystal, and some cloves. Faith, grab some chalk and draw a summoning circle in the middle of the lobby. Spike, just don't touch anything."

An hour later, and the spell was set up. The four heroes stood opposite each other on the circle. Angel held the spell in his hand, while Faith and Oz, facing each other, held incense. Spike was given a bell, and rang it every few seconds. Angel began to chant.

"Phasmatis umbra ego dico. Patefacio porta ut carcer infinitio. Sino nos obduco ut regnum ut habitum quattuor veho. Publicus mihi!"

Suddenly the room developed a large breeze flowing through the halls, centring on the circle. All of a sudden there was a loud cracking sound, and in the centre of the circle, a deep black and purple vortex ripped open. Spike looked at Angel.

"Don't let it be said I ain't a gent Angel. Ladies first.."

Angel ignored Spike's jab, and ran straight into the vortex, closely followed by Spike, Faith and Oz.

The group fell through the portal into the middle of a massive room. Its walls were clad in a dark black stone, which seemed to glow with some kind of otherworldly power. In each corner of the room there was a metal symbol inlaid into the floor. The symbols had been pulled up from the ground. They must be the seals, Angel thought.

"Right, everyone go for a seal. Get there, slam it shut, and then we head back through the gateway. It looks like no one is home.."

"OH, I WOULDN'T BE TOO SURE OF THAT, VAMPIRE" Said a voice that sounded like the echo of time itself, as the speaker stepped from the shadows.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Death." said Angel, as he looked at the entity before him."Where have you been hiding?"

"NOT HIDING, ANGELUS. WATCHING. WATCHING YOU SCRAMBLE TO FACE MY BROTHERS, AND TO SAVE ONE OF YOUR OWN."

Death reached into the darkness behind him and cast a fever ridden Laura onto the floor.

"YOU REALLY SHOULD GUARD YOUR BASE A LITTLE BETTER... NO MATTER, THIS WILL ALL BE OVER SOON ENOUGH."

With those final words, Famine, War and Pestilence stepped from the shadows.

Spike stepped forward and cracked his knuckles.

"Well then.. let's ride..."

Oz immediately shifted into wolf form and launched himself at Pestilence, determined to make the demon pay for what he did to Laura. Faith drew her sword and charged Famine, while Spike and Angel paired off with War and Death.

"Come on then big boy," Spike growled at the advancing War, "How about you dance with the big bad?"

War lashed out at the blonde vampire with his sword, which Spike ducked and drove a knee into the demon's stomach. The horseman backed off but didn't seem affected by the blow. In retaliation the demon lashed out with a brutal backhanded punch, knocking Spike off his feet.

Meanwhile, Faith struck Famine with a vicious roundhouse kick to the face, before following it up with a sword strike down to the neck, which Famine blocked with his sickle. The demon dropped down lower, and took out Faith's legs with a sweep.

Oz was faring a little better against his opponent. The fearsome bestial attacks he threw out knocked Pestilence down to the ground, as he tore into the demon with his razor sharp claws. He intended to make Pestilence pay for every ounce of suffering he inflicted on Laura.

Angel and Death circled each other. The demon's scythe glittered in the darkened room.

"Somehow, I thought it would be me and you."

"YOU WILL FALL HERE, TONIGHT VAMPIRE, AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE SCREAMING."

"Well, is that any way to treat someone who gave you so much business over the years? I mean, a little gratitude is all I ask for.."

Angel lunged at the demon, his sword swinging overhead. The demon moved with such grace, its movements were so fluid it almost disguised the fact that Angel was fighting a walking skeleton. Death knocked Angel to the ground with a sweep of his scythe. Angel looked around at the battle raging round him. He knew the group couldn't stand up against the horsemen for much longer. They were too powerful. They had to close the seals and banish them quickly. He rolled to one side to avoid the follow up strike from Death. He knocked the demon back with a powerful punch. Grabbing his sword, he lashed out at Death. The horseman blocked the blow with his scythe blade, and as the sword made contact with the scythe, it shattered.

"That was my favorite sword, you jackass!"

Angel slammed the sword hilt into the face of the demon, and shoved it aside as he dived for the seal of Death.

"I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR THROAT BEFORE YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO TOUCH THE SEAL, VAMPIRE."

"Yeah, you might." Angel said as he stood alongside the seal. "But from where I'm standing, you just look like a dead man walking..."

He slammed the seal shut, and Death exploded in a burst of black energy.

Meanwhile, Faith struggled against Famine. The demon had her pinned to the floor, and was slowly forcing it's sickle to her throat.

"Time for dinner, Slayer.." the demon snarled, licking its lips.

Faith fought hard against the monster, but couldn't fight it off her. She felt the cold steel of the sickle begin to press against her throat. Suddenly Famine vanished in a cloud of smoke. Angel helped Faith to her feet.

"Lets help the others."

Faith and Angel closed the seals of War and Pestilence while Spike and Oz distracted them. Not that there was much left of Pestilence after Oz had torn through him.

"Nice job guys," said Laura, "Shame I missed the party.."

They turned to see Laura standing up. They were right, as soon as the seal was shut, Pestilence's plague faded. Oz walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Yeah," Faith called over. "It's good to see ya less... septic."

"Come on guys," said Angel. "Let's get home. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting fed up with this end of the world crap..."

"Hey," said Spike, "Any apocalypse that doesn't end with me lighting up like a bonfire is a plus in my column.. "

"That is most unpleasant news, Richard."

The Master looked at the vampire messenger with displeasure.

"Now I have to find another way to take down Angel, and I never like that kind of stress. It adds wrinkles..."

"I am sorry Master, b-but I did not fail you. It was the horsemen who-"

"Now, now. If there is one thing I hate more than failure, it's excuses. I think its time you learned how not to say them..."

The Master grabbed the terrified vampire, and forced his mouth open. He reached inside and tore Richard's tongue from his mouth.

"There we go. No more excuses..."


End file.
